


Claimed

by Gelsey



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodies can be claimed through sex, but kisses lay claim to the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

They fucked before they kissed.

They didn’t mean to, really. It just happened after they pack had stood up to a troll and won. Adrenaline kicked through their systems, exhilarating the entire pack, but none more than the two alphas of the Alphas—Billy and Georgia.

The moment they were in a room together and back in human form, they were at it, hands bruising skin and teeth leaving marks everywhere. He took her against a wall; he took her on the floor on her hands and knees. She encouraged him the entire time, and then rolled him over and rode him to another completion, leaving rug burns on his back.

But they never kissed, not once.

They woke the next morning, entwined upon the rug like they were two exhausted wolves still, though they wore their original skin. Billy felt chagrin, embarrassment that he could act like _that_ with no thought other than himself and her and their mutual pleasure. He liked to wine and dine, to court properly. He was a geek and had grown up with good manners. He didn’t lose control.

And yet he had lost control, and he had marked her skin terribly. For the moment he failed to realize he was equally marked. He touched Georgia hesitantly, feeling awful, when he felt her eyes upon him. Her smile was gentle and her look full of understanding. She reached out and touched a bite mark on his arm, and the pain reminded him of their pleasure.

He leaned over to kiss a bruise on her shoulder to ask forgiveness. She turned her head, and instead he kissed her lips and realized that forgiveness wasn’t needed at all. Their feelings, always before unspoken, shone brightly behind his eyelids, and when he opened his eyes again, he could see the glow of emotions in her eyes as well.

He kissed her again. One kiss would never be enough.

Teeth marks may have announced their mutual claim on their bodies, but these kisses marked their claim on their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Before their marriage, of course. This was written ages ago, long before that story was written.


End file.
